cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Lodge League
The Grand Lodge League was a domestic soccer league affiliated with the Grand Lodge of Freemasons that operated for 17 seasons from June 12, 2009 until November 1, 2013 when it suspended operations. Since its inception, the league had grown to 16 teams by Season 12 before contracting down to 10 teams just two seasons later. The final three seasons saw the league dwindle down to a low of 6-7 teams. In its latter seasons, the Grand Lodge League built up cross-over links with Liga Mundo with all its remaining managers as members (or former members) in Liga Mundo. The league shut down after Season 17 when Sherman530/Shermeyer of Shermanaslovakia retired as the league admin/commissioner and no replacement stepped up. GLL Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 GLL Regular Season Champions *Season 1 - Argonauts *Season 2 - Borrisland *Season 3 - Argonauts *Season 4 - Hull City FC *Season 5 - Argonauts *Season 6 - Rangers *Season 7 - Liverspool FC *Season 8 - Templar Blades *Season 9 - Templar Blades *Season 10 - Templar Blades *Season 11 - Templar Blades *Season 12 - Templar Blades *Season 13 - Templar Blades *Season 14 - Templar Blades *Season 15 - Templar Blades *Season 16 - FC Shermanaslovakia *Season 17 - Templar Blades GLL Cup Champions *Season 6 Compass Cup - Argonauts *Season 6 FA Cup - FC Shermanaslovakia *Season 13 FA Cup - FC Shermanaslovakia *Season 13 Sherms Sexy Shootout - Templar Blades *Season 14 Cyphon´s Cup - Templar Blades *Season 14 FA Cup - Templar Blades *Season 14 New Years Crown Cup - Templar Blades *Season 15 Square N Compass Cup - FC Shermanaslovakia *Season 15 Liverspool Memorial - Templar Blades *Season 15 Butt Dribble Sr. Cup - Templar Blades *Season 17 FA Cup - Templar Blades *Season 17 Grönland Snowdown - Argonauts *Season 17 Amsterdam Smokeout - Templar Blades GLL Hall of Fame Squad *GK - Rusty Knight (Templar Blades) 166 Caps, 73% Save Percentage, 52 Clean Sheets *D - Don Draper (Templar Blades), 224 Caps (2nd), 32 points *D - Gyyyy Po (Drunken Ladyboys United), 218 Caps (3rd), 16 Points *D - Caleb Williams (Templar Blades), 179 Caps, 85 Points, 57 Goals(10th) *D - Lee Fleetwood (FC Shermanaslovakia), 179 Caps, 36 Points *MF - Omar Little (Templar Blades), 211 Caps (6th), 77 Assists (1st), 52 Goals *MF - Chris Morgan (Templar Blades), 231 Caps (1st), 73 Assists (2nd), 43 Goals *MF - John Doosha (FC Shermanaslovakia), 183 Caps, 65 Assists (3rd), 30 Goals *MF - Keith Swanson (Debate Land Prattlers), 198 Caps, 56 Assists (7th), 68 Goals (5th) *F - Aiden Castillo (FC Shermanaslovakia), 205 Caps (7th), 176 Goals (1st), 37 Assists, 1.04 pts/cap *F - Mongol Hermany (Templar Blades), 201 Caps (9th), 135 Goals (2nd), 45 Assists (9th), 0.9 pts/cap Substitutes *GK - Mickey Charnock (FC Shermanaslovakia), 146 Caps, 70% Save Percentage, 39 Clean Sheets *D - Edmond Pipe (Argonauts), 186 Caps, 27 Points *D - Saadet Alamasy (Argonauts),190 Caps, 24 Points *MF - Rupert Parks (Debate Land Prattlers), 195 Caps, 62 Assists(4th), 61 Goals (7th) *MF - Derick Proudluck (Drunken Ladyboys United), 184 Caps, 49 Assists(8th), 33 Goals *F - Akshay Bisht (FC Shermanaslovakia)- 179 Caps, 105 Goals (3rd), 25 Assists, 0.73 pts/cap *F - Kevin Kloestra (Argonauts)- 180 Caps, 85 Goals (4th), 26 Assists, 0.62 pts/cap Grand Lodge League Hall of Fame *'Argonauts': Saadet Alamasy D; Pim Maldini D; Edmond Pipe D; Kevin Kloestra F; Alexis Chautard MF; Roger Bobson MF *'Debate Land Prattlers': Keith Swanson MF; Rupert Parks MF; Andrew Cherry F; Walter Justice D; Tyrone Calderon D *'Drunken Ladyboys United': Gyyyy Po D; Derick Proudluck MF; Louis Boyce D; Henry Benjaminsen MF; Josh Froggatt D; Apdi Baran GK; Ralph Book D; Glen Laurence F *'Estudiantes United': Bazani MF; Giggs D; Defoe MF; Beckham MF; Nobre F *'FC Shermanaslovakia': Leigh Fleetwood D; Aiden Castillo F; Timothy Ashdown D; Stephan Volintir D; Jon Douchebag MF; Akshay Bisht F; Mickey Charnock GK *'KF Viking Reykjavíkur / Greenland Vikings': Gottskalk Hrafnasson MF; Guðmundur Þórarinsson F *'Templar Blades': Chris Morgan MF; Don Draper D; Donald Giovanni MF; Omar Little MF; Mongol Hermany F; Caleb Williams D; Nick Montgomery D; Jerrard Crane MF; Rusty Knight GK; John Crichton MF; Chuck Nordavia F; Siphiwe Tshabalala MF; Seymour Bryant D Club history The final season (Season 17) of the Grand Lodge League consisted of seven clubs: *'Argonauts': joined in Season 1 *'Drunken Ladyboys United': joined in Season 2 *'Templar Blades': joined in Season 2 *'FC Shermanaslovakia': joined in Season 3 *'Debate Land Prattlers': joined in Season as Debate Land Orators; renamed Debate Land Prattlers in Season 14 *'Greenland Vikings': joined in Season 12 as KR Viking Reykjavíkur; renamed KF Viking Reykjavíkur in Season 13; renamed Greenland Vikings in Season 16 *'St Helens Reds': joined in season 16 Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:United Cybernations Football Associations Category:Liga Mundo